


A Brief Encounter

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a way of getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Set after HBP. Written for Sandrine and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Zacharias Smith was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, people watching. Two years after the Final Battle and it finally resembled its old self, though there were of course important changes. Rosmerta had retired and the walls were now lined with memorials for those who had fallen – Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Susan Bones, Colin Creevy and others whom Zacharias couldn’t see from his seat. Far too many, he knew that.

He hadn’t participated much in the Battle, his father having pulled him out of Hogwarts shortly after Dumbledore’s death. But he hadn’t hidden himself away either; he wasn’t a Hufflepuff for nothing. So while he couldn’t claim the awards that so many of the Gryffindors had been presented with at last week’s anniversary dinner (and the occasional Slytherin – who knew Snape would have played such a part in defeating the Dark Lord?) he could still hold his head high as he sipped at a glass of imported Muggle wine, waiting.

Suddenly the door opened and a cold breeze brought many red-headed figures into the room. Two in particular stood out and Zacharias hurriedly pulled a newspaper in front of his face and ducked down slightly. “Damn it,” he murmured under his breath. These were the last people he was expecting to see – they were supposed to be visiting their brother in a werewolf colony in Egypt, that was the only reason he agreed to meet here.

Suddenly he gave out a girlish squeak as a rough hand was placed on his thigh. The Weasley’s were too busy talking and ordering lunch to hear anything but that didn’t stop Zacharias from raising his newspaper even higher and glancing sharply about the room. There were a couple of patrons looking in his direction and Professors Snape and Lupin were huddled in a secluded corner deep in conversation, but other than that he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Until he felt distinctive fingertips tracing their way up to his crotch.

“Potter, is that you?” he hissed out of the corner of his mouth, trying to mask the motion by taking a sip of his drink at the same time and nearly choking.

The fingers kept on walking up and down his legs and he definitely heard a tell-tale snicker as he tried to grab for the hand underneath the table.

“Where are you?” he hissed again, his face flushing bright red.

“Not so idiotic now, am I?” Harry laughed, still keeping his hand out of Zacharias’ reach.

“I never said you were idiotic,” Zacharias replied, glancing over to see Snape staring at him strangely. After a moment the other man turned away and muttered something to Lupin who looked up suddenly and grinned in their direction before reaching out a hand to Snape who seemed more than willing to take it.

“They’ve been shagging like rabbits ever since the end of the war,” Harry explained, amused. Zacharias tried to form a reply when he felt a warm mouth descend on his crotch and bite through the cloth of his trousers.

“You know, you’re wearing far too many clothes,” Harry observed.

“You wouldn’t?” Zacharias gasped, genuinely panicked.

“There’s not a lot I wouldn’t do these days.”

Snape and Lupin passed by their table and Snape stopped directly in front of where Harry would be if he could see him.

“Mr Potter. I trust you won’t be late for this evening’s lesson?” Silence. “Very good...Try not to strain him too hard Mr Smith.” And with that he walked out of the room, his limp barely visible. Lupin followed with a quick glance and nod towards the empty seat next to Zacharias before heading over to the Weasley’s for a quick hello. Snape stood in the doorway a moment and impatiently pointed towards the clock. Lupin rolled his eyes but followed the other man outside.

“Lessons?” Zacharias asked.

“Nightmares,” Harry dismissed quickly. “Not what I want to talk about...in fact, the less talking, the better.” And with that he moved to straddle the other man and devour his mouth.

Zacharias opened his mouth in surprise but gladly relinquished control to the other man as a tongue was thrust inside. He couldn’t begin to imagine what this must look like and he wished he’d had the presence of mind to cast a concealing charm over himself. He only hoped that he could keep his hands steady enough to keep the paper in front of him.

After what seemed like hours Harry leant back and Zacharias could almost believe that the worst was over. But no, Harry wasn’t done with him yet. He slowly began to unzip Zacharias’ trousers and pull them down just enough so that he could get a hand inside.

“What are you...oh.” Zacharias bit his lip to stop from moaning as Harry rubbed over the tip of his already hard cock. And then it was all he could do to keep from screaming as Harry’s hand was removed and replaced by Harry’s own erection pressing against him, and he felt himself being rocked back against the wall, the friction so delicious that he was barely aware of his movements. He tried to keep his hands above his head so no one could see what was going on, but the thought of everyone watching him as the saviour of the Wizarding World made him come in his pants was almost too much to bear.

And then Harry’s mouth found _that_ spot on his neck and he couldn’t help himself. “Oh god, yes...” he called out, far, far too loud. He closed his eyes and shuddered as his orgasm rippled through his body. The silence in the pub was deafening.

“You know, there’s a word for people like you,” Ron Weasley yelled out, shaking his head in disgust. That broke the ice and several other people began to speak, at length, about just what was wrong with the youth of today and how He-Who-Was-Gone-Forever had at least instilled a bit of obedience in them. Zacharias refused to open his eyes, too spent at the moment to even care what everyone was saying about him.

“Same time next week?” Harry asked, carefully stepping off the other man and keeping a close grip on his invisibility cloak. Zacharias nodded weakly, feeling slightly bereft at the loss of contact.

He finally opened his eyes when he heard Harry walk back into the pub, sans cloak, and walk over to join the Weasley’s who greeted him with enthusiasm. They were clearly talking about Zacharias as they kept looking over at his bedraggled appearance. Harry only looked over the once and when he did Zacharias could have sworn he winked, which only made him hard again.

He waited until the Weasley’s and Harry went into a different room before slinking out of the pub, head down, silently counting the minutes till their next encounter. Maybe he could get Harry to yell out, next time.


End file.
